parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nile Crocodile
The second largest of all crocodilians, the Nile crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) is a supremely adapted aquatic predator, with a streamlined body, a long, powerful tail, webbed hind feet, and long, powerful jaws, ideally suited for grabbing and holding onto prey. The eyes, ears and nostrils are located on top of the head, allowing the crocodile to lie low in the water, almost totally submerged and hidden from prey. A special valve at the back of the throat allows the mouth to be opened to catch and hold prey underwater without water entering the throat.In addition to a good sense of smell and excellent night vision, the Nile crocodile also possess sensory pits in the scales along the side of the jaw, used to detect movement and vibrations in the water. Like all true crocodiles, the enlarged fourth tooth on the lower jaw is clearly visible when the mouth is closed, a feature which distinguishes this group from other crocodilians, such as alligators. The body of the adult Nile crocodile is a grey-olive colour, with a yellowish belly, while the juvenile is more greenish or dark olive-brown, with black cross-banding on the tail and body, which becomes fainter in adults. In general, the male Nile crocodile grows larger than the female. Roles * They played Robo Crocodiles in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Alligators in the Moat in The Artist Mare * It played Ricky Plesuski in African Animals, Inc. and Carnivorans, Inc. * It played Toothless in How to Train Your Crocodilian and How to Train Your Crocodilian 2 * It played Koolasuchus in AFRICAN ANIMAL * It played Gun in African Animal Mayhem * It played Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5 in Codename: Reptiles Next Door Nile Crocodile Subspecies *Eastern Nile Crocodile *Malagasy Nile Crocodile *Southern Nile Crocodile *Western Nile Crocodile Gallery Nile Crocodile.jpg NileCrocodile--Etiopia-Omo-River-Valley-01.jpg Crocodile, Nile.jpg BOdruvNfMD5EbP4SznWz4PYn.jpg File:Nile crocodile 1.jpg nile-crocodile.jpg NileCrocodile.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1949.jpg|The Lion King (1994) lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1205.jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) normal_TLG_S1_E2_0213.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2782.jpg|Tarzan (1999) prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-514.jpg|The Prince of Egypt (1998) PPG Reboot Crocodile.png madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7901.jpg|Madagascar (2005) Nile_Crocodile (Wild Kratts).png|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) Crocodile_Invested_River.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Miraculous Ladybug Crocodile.png Nile_Crocodile_(Blue_Fang).jpg The Simpsons crocodile.png AHKJ Crocodiles.png Crocodile, Nile (Total Drama Island).png SlyTheCrocodile.jpg CaD Crocodiles.jpg CPatP Crocodiles.png nile.png Crocodile.PNG LegendTarzan_RodeoFX_VFX_12A.jpg|The Legend of Tarzan (2016) bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10174.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) IMG_5247.PNG IMG_8009.JPG|Bedevilled Rabbit (1957) IMG_3600.PNG|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) IMG 6406.JPG WNSB Crocodiles.png HTF Crocodile.png IMG 5489.JPG|Rip for Rod (storyboard) ZX0865A017S00555c32e15a3ba5.02868852_1280.jpg 04 24 mission big game trophy complete.jpg Fantasia_2000_Nile_Crocs.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Crocodile.jpg I'm An Elephant.jpg|Meet the Animals JEL Croc.png|Jungle Emperor Leo (1989) Octonauts Crocodilles.png Crocodiles.png Screenshot_20180226-195946.png Dr Seuss Crocodile.png Elephants Are Blue.png|Arthur (1996-2018) The Ape The Dolphin The Killer Whale Or the Zebra.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Humanoid Hippopotamus.jpg Alligator Bear Cat Dinosaur Elephant Flamingo Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Koala Lion Mouse Newt Owl Parrot Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vulture Walrus X-Ray Fish Yak Zebra.jpg ATFHippo.jpeg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-1874.jpg Randall the Crocodile.png Crocodiles.jpg Frankie the Crocodile.jpg TGaoBaM Crocodiles.jpg Screenshot 2018-07-21 at 7.26.37 PM.png 2018-05-11 (4).png Hippopotamus and Crocodile.png TheJunglebunch Crocodiles.jpeg Stanley Crocodile.png|Stanley (2001-2004) Beavers Bears Buffalos Bees Bluebirds Budgerigars Bugs Beetles Crabs Crows Crayfish Canaries Chimpanzees Cicadas Crickets Craneflies Cranes Cockroaches Centipedes Crocodiles Chickens Cats and Camels.png Mrs_crocodile the Keeper In Charge Of the Penguins.png Cabela's Crocodile.jpg 2-1024_398.jpg idob2ia4njxajnqafg6c.jpg the_nile_crocodile_by_darcygagnon-d8dq7ez.jpg Chevrotains Muntjacs Musk Deers Asian Rhinoceroses Indian Elephants.jpg Last Of the Red Hot Dragons Elephant.png Babar Crocodiles.png Dora the Explorer Crocodile.png Dora the Explorer Crocodile (2).png Dora the Explorer Crocodile (3).png Cyberchase Crocodile.jpeg Totally_Spies_Crocodile.png Crocodylus niloticus.jpg Crocodilian in TAJT.jpg Tale Spin Rhinoceros.jpg TWP! Crocodile.png Agent Croco.png PPG 1998 Crocodile.png Tom the Crocodile.jpg Crocodile Tom and Jerry.png Tenthousand Types of Reptiles.png Star_meets_Nile_Crocodile.png|Star Vs. the Forces Of Evil (2015) Batw 042 storks crocodile giraffes.png Batw 043 crocodile.png HugoSafari - Crocodile01.jpg HugoSafari - Crocodile02.jpg HugoSafari - Crocodile03.jpg HugoSafari - Crocodile04.jpg HugoSafari - Crocodile05.jpg HugoSafari - Crocodile06.jpg HugoSafari - Crocodile07.jpg HugoSafari - Crocodile08.jpg HugoSafari - Crocodile09.jpg HugoSafari - Crocodile10.jpg HugoSafari - Crocodile11.jpg HugoSafari - Crocodile12.jpg Zoo Cup Crocodile.png ox-tales-s01e006-crocodile.jpg Ox-tales-s01e007-crocodile.jpg Ox-tales-s01e008-crocodile.jpg Ox-tales-s01e020-crocodile.jpg Ox-tales-s01e026-crocodile.jpg Ox-tales-s01e026-crocodile01.jpg Ox-tales-s01e028-crocodile.jpg Ox-tales-s01e040-crocodile.jpeg Ox-tales-s01e050-crocodile.jpeg Ox-tales-s01e062-crocodile.jpeg ox-tales-s01e087-crocodile.jpg Ox-tales-s01e096-crocodile.jpg Ox-tales-s01e096-crocodile01.jpg ox-tales-s01e097-crocodile.jpg ox-tales-s01e097-crocodile01.jpg ox-tales-s01e097-crocodile02.jpg Ox-tales-s01e097-elephant-baboon-pig-rhino-hippo-gorilla-kangaroo-crocodile.jpg ox-tales-s01e100-crocodile.jpg Screenshot 20181125-104547 Chrome.jpg SML Crocodiles.png 152265CE-48E7-4A43-BF26-544B7465B670.jpeg Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png Cyberchase Unknown Crocodilians.png 652708D7-DF35-47BA-9B07-BF3BF9ECEDE5.jpeg|Pink panther 916D0489-68CC-49BE-883D-745EF9CC1E81.png|Creature comforts 108436 .jpg|Sonic X LPZ Crocodile.png Tsits-crocodile-mim.jpg Raccoon and Crocodile.png MMHM Crocodile.png Maximum Exposure Crocodile.png Crocodile reader rabbit 1st grade.jpg Nile Crocodile WOZ.png NeverEverglades screencap4.png Boara Timon3.png VeggieTales Crocodiles.png Sing Crocodile.jpg Noah's Ark Alligators Crocodiles Lions Sheep Toads Pigs Canaries Polar Bears Penguins Chimpanzees Rattlesnakes Bullfrogs Chickens Leopards Orangutans and Puffins.gif BTKB Crocodile.jpeg cd926008073969254231de92f5dcd216.jpg GDG Nile Crocodile.png Screenshot 2019-02-07 204443.jpg G-1941-04-18-crocodile.png|Baggage Buster (1941) P-1942-11-20-crocodile.png|Pluto at the Zoo (1942) 1-baby-crocodilian-fmafafe.jpg 5-hippos-crocodile-fmafafe.jpg 9-chicks-crocodile-fmafafe.jpg Scout's Safari Crocodile.png Virtual-safari-boat-tour-crocodile.jpg Crocodile-from-goliath.jpg Killing-bites-0511.jpg|Killing Bites (2018) Far-cry-primal-exploring-oros-beautiful-underwater tha9.jpg 1DC033E3-AC0E-4E14-A9BE-78FE9ED8E096.png Baby Nile Crocodile.jpg Crocodile MVG.png Crocodile in volume13 rileysadventures.jpeg Crocodile and Elephant in volume13 rileysadventures.jpeg Dingo pictures king-of-the-animals crocodile.jpg E5DF8882-29BF-4895-BFF5-4E188ADBAC16.jpeg Mickey meets nile crocodile.png Kiburi-img.png Ribbits-riddles-crocodile.png KNP Crocodile.png Yo-Kai Watch Crocodile.jpg Mary Poppins Crocodiles.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? C.L.A.M..jpeg N.I.C.K..jpeg K.E.S.W.I.C.K..jpeg I.C.E.-B.E.A.R..jpeg Cork.png 64 Zoo Lane (1999-2013) Zoo Lane Victor.jpg|Victor Victor (Crocodile).jpg Victor Crocodile.jpg Kevin Crocodile.jpg|Keven Kevin.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6828.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Books LGTTZ Crocodile.png Noah's Ark Toucans Camels Elephants Giraffes Hippos Zebras Mice Rabbits Bears Seals Flamingos Penguins Gorillas Baboons Chimpanzees Monkeys Tigers Lions Dogs Chickens Squirrels Horses Doves.jpg Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png IMG_0096.jpg AE645055-3249-409E-BA78-DB22D64758FB.jpeg 0F0E1B62-CA36-4115-A01E-FC15D29C10BD.jpeg E29ACD5F-6159-4ED6-BB4F-3F65ACD5DA5E.jpeg 09F9349D-A819-462C-9E17-F5857BC7CA9B.jpeg A7079C96-5493-4FC1-BC8B-980BDE6CF1A8.jpeg 37D3651D-7CA2-4921-BCCD-7A51F1F38E54.jpeg 7866906A-F71D-477D-AAF4-A585B7C57288.jpeg CFD3A8BF-7679-473A-85EC-F8ECA09F6FB7.jpeg 342EC537-9307-4236-89D5-579C0C11C16C.jpeg 77048A7B-AB7C-46BA-A22D-2929A017D335.jpeg 61B5C109-9C8D-4BF0-87BE-B392F20A0FEF.jpeg 1BCF76AA-2455-484A-9366-92D9FC772068.jpeg D93394AE-39C8-47F2-8E46-A4A7567082CA.jpeg 21FD32BF-A11C-48EC-88AE-D81A6F93BE55.jpeg 22D50409-7BB4-4751-9168-DEC2EDB8B6FC.jpeg 40DB4ADA-C159-57BB-0D7B-AB276D558172.jpeg 9408DDB3-F2EA-43BB-B9A1-5B4A3952BA69.jpeg 80BEC062-5A91-4A5A-BF38-DB68F310F2F0.jpeg 8ED57870-DF4A-4B86-B6FD-AF0B864CB075.jpeg 02FFB5E4-46CF-44D4-82C8-35C78BD29DE7.jpeg 863DAA19-4914-4C6D-9C68-C759D7B82CA8.jpeg 0E764A7D-CA14-4CA3-A579-E86885EB6D13.jpeg BCA17090-C343-4142-A778-E0B625AFFCB8.jpeg 1440AF1C-891C-4DDA-A9EB-6397491DABE7.jpeg B0453CDD-B3F4-4A9D-8A6C-419C334D5FDB.jpeg 57AAE575-2E21-4AAF-928A-3B4A7ADF0680.jpeg BF3E8EA4-2FA7-4704-A9D2-748B0E47E552.jpeg 318115FE-9808-4B1A-80E9-AB26C344AB24.jpeg 1054B111-B8BD-4A26-A364-7C98D8CDA00F.jpeg 833451FE-535E-4F24-9F51-D0B8D0A586B8.jpeg 418EEE78-DBFC-4DCA-B9AD-74B152532FF8.jpeg 1A9F582A-8A74-4747-9FF4-47CF6C5056F0.jpeg D7919452-6FA7-4384-A9A7-04E23953B3D1.jpeg A1D044BE-6900-4297-89BC-3991ADC39FC7.jpeg AFD8D27F-797F-43CB-B464-F8923E6D3D85.jpeg 95615BA0-66B8-4571-9B18-56E0A2817826.jpeg 100 Facts 3DBD6572-46C8-54E8-B183-AF12EACF494B.jpeg 7370E391-CEB2-4494-AF40-B8143B8AFA32.jpeg 4820E9F2-608F-47F4-90EA-E7D862DB4AB8.jpeg B7C8593C-03A1-4C95-9BBD-70D0CDEEC1B9.jpeg 183D359F-FFEC-56A7-C062-E74B9AA5E5F7.jpeg See Also * Saltwater Crocodile * Cuban Crocodile * American Crocodile * Freshwater Crocodile * Mugger Crocodile * Gharial * Siamese Crocodile Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Crocodilians Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:The Prince of Egypt Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:All Hail King Julien Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Duma Animals Category:Shorts Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Babar Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Shorts: The Video Game Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Life's A Jungle: Africa's Most Wanted Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Marsupilami Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Youda Safari Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Early Man Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Meet the Animals Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Prehistoric Park Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:Capital of Texas Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Just So Darwin Animals Category:Them's Fightin' Herds Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Bill & Ben Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Yellow Submarine Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:LazyTown Animals Category:The Ark and the Aardvark Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge Animals Category:Cabela's African Safari Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Big and Little Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:How to Swallow a Pig Animals Category:The Artist Who Painted a Blue Horse Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 Animals Category:Cabela's African Adventures Animals Category:Disenchantment Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Reptiles (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Spot and His Freinds Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Killer Creatures Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Africa Animals Category:Snakes and Crocs and Other Reptiles Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Jumanji (TV Series) Animals Category:Totally Spies! Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:My Top 20 Predators Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Voltron Force Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:Team Umizoomi Animals Category:Pink Panther Characters Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Partners (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Predators (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Pink Panther Animals Category:Awesome Animals (Road to Reading) Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:I Wonder If Dragons Are Real Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Reptiles (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Snakes and Reptiles The Scariest Cold-Blooded Creatures on Earth Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Drake and Josh Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Jumanji (1995) Animals Category:Jumanji Welcome To The Jungle Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Warner Bros. Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Zoo Cup Animals Category:DreamWorks Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Crocodiles Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Milo Murphy's Law Animals Category:How to Clean a Hippopotamus Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Roger Priddy Animals Category:Predators (Smart Kids) Animals Category:Fangs (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Bowlero Cartoon Films Animals Category:Oh, Yuck! The Encyclopedia of Everything Nasty Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Savage Safari Animals Category:Scaly, Slippery Reptiles Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Big World, Small World Animals Category:Planet Earth: Animals and Their Prey Animals Category:100 Facts: Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Ribbit's Riddles Animals Category:SimSafari Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Rock Dog Animals Category:100 Facts: Deadly Creatures Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals